Valentine Surprise
by D3sirabl3xSiNS
Summary: It's Valentine's Day once again and Sakura is in for a big surprise. SxS


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS, I only write fanfics based on the characters =]

**Valentine's Day**

It was that time of year again, the day you spend with your significant other if you had one; that's right, Valentine's Day had come once again. Sadly, a lovely auburn haired woman was stuck sitting at a park bench alone. The love of her life was currently out of the country and she was just a sitting duck waiting for the day to pass. It's been five years since she'd last seen him and still, she couldn't get him out of her head. For all she knew, he could've moved on, gotten married. But that was just it; she didn't know, and she was too afraid to find out. It was another Valentine's Day sitting on the bench where they first met for her. Sitting and thinking back about the only Valentine's Day they spent together.

_Flashback_

_It was a nice February day and Sakura Kinomoto, an eighteen year old high school senior was waiting for her boyfriend in front of his college, Tokyo University. They had only been together for a year but they've known each other for almost their entire lives. Their families were very good friends. It was fifteen minutes before he would be dismissed from class and Sakura was anxious. She didn't know what they were going to do today. It was Valentine's Day, the first one they would ever spend together._

_Sakura sat patiently on the stairs that led up to the school waiting for her boyfriend. She was reading a romance novel that had recently caught her attention. She didn't notice what was happening around her until she felt to arms wrap around her._

"_Hey," she said leaning into the figure._

"_You know Sakura; I worry for your safety when you're so oblivious to your surroundings."_

"_It's okay Syaoran, I'm not worried at all because I know that you'll be there before anything bad can happen to me." Sakura responded smiling up at her boyfriend._

"_I hope you didn't wait long. We should get going now." He said while leading his girlfriend to his car._

"_Where are we going Syaoran? I want to know where you're taking me!" Sakura pouted._

"_It's a secret and a surprise. You'll find out soon, no worries honey."_

"_Syaoran! I want to know!" Sakura insisted. Syaoran handed Sakura a blindfold. "Can you wear this? I really want it to be a nice surprise."_

"_Fine, but it better be worth it!" Sakura said. Sakura could not have ever been prepared for what Syaoran had planned. After getting out of the car and removing her blindfold, Sakura was faced with a private yacht ready to set sail. She glanced at Syaoran._

"_Surprise! I hope you like it, I want our first Valentine's Day together to be special." Syaoran said hugging his beloved._

"_It didn't have to be this extravagant. Just being with you is more than I could ever ask for." Sakura stated. The two entered the yacht and shared a very romantic dinner and cruised around the bay. At the end of the night, Syaoran gave Sakura a promise ring promising to love her forever and promised to marry her when the time was right. That had been the happiest day of both their lives._

_End Flashback_

Sakura felt arms wrapping behind her. It felt familiar but she didn't dare believe it. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Syaoran Li, her boyfriend. She smiled beautifully as Syaoran displayed his all-knowing grin.

"I'm so happy you're here Syaoran! It's been so long!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped at him into a hug.

"Of course I'd be back. Five years has been way too long Sakura! So… are you ready for your Valentine's Day surprise?" Syaoran asked.

"What could be more surprising or special than you showing up here to spend the day with me?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. Sakura stared at him wide eyed, tears already falling from her eyes. She looked down at the man who held her heart as he took out a velvet box. It could only mean one thing and she hoped it wasn't another one of her dreams

"Sakura Kinomoto, I know I've been absent for the last five years. I can't explain the heartache I felt in the five years of not being able to see you, to hold you, to kiss you. I can't imagine my life without you. Five years ago, on this exact day, I promised you that we would marry when the time was right. I can't imagine a more perfect time than now for the two of us to consider it. Will you marry me and fulfill our promise?" Syaoran asked while holding the open box showing her the ring. It was a pink diamond center with two smaller white diamonds on either side, around the band said: aishiteru cherry blossom.

"Yes, Syaoran! Of course I'll marry you! I can't fathom not spending my life with you." Sakura said as she embraced Syaoran as he got up from his position and slipped the ring on her finger.

They looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss that they had been waiting to share after five years. The promise day was just another happy memory compared to the content they now felt, finally becoming engaged. It was only a matter of time before they became husband and wife, and they could hardly wait for the day.

THE END

Hey guys, if you want a sequel (for their wedding) ask for it. I might put it as a second chapter to this story. I love you guys and my other account for multi-chapter stories is WiND G0dd3ss xD. The link should be in my profile. Watch out for updates, because they're coming soon.


End file.
